Centaur Chief
"Stay still. I want to keep your face intact when I cut off your head!" Centaur Chief is a 4-star Faen Creature that can be purchased from the Map Guide Boosters. He is a Fighter creature that is exceptionally powerful at dealing damage to Neander creatures through his Miasma ability. Block provides increased survivability and Warlust allows him to do even more damage to creatures in better condition than he is. Many players will find great use in Centaur Chief throughout Dungeon Map 8, especially the notoriously difficult 8-11 & 8-12. His multiplicative damage increases allow him to hit regularly for 2125 physical damage, and with a Battleblow Hero Talent his number can reach 6000. Many players swear by his ability to cut through the early turns of the more difficult Dungeons in Ragnarok. He obviously also provides a huge edge in Map 4, where he can be found within the "Map Guide" section for sale, although most players should not need him at this stage in the game. If you are finding it difficult to acquire a Centaur Chief, a common alternative is the Arrow Brave, which can be found through Exporation of Map 8-2, 8-5 & 8-8. Arrow Brave has similar Multiplicative Damage Buffs along with Miasma, but has Dodge as opposed to Block. Evolving and Melding a Centaur Chief is an arduous task. Finding multiple copies of this Card is difficult, and because of his specialized nature it often makes more sense to have multiple level 10 Centaur Chiefs as opposed to one Melded one. Still, there are some interesting options for him: *Frost Armor - Combined with Block make Centaur Chief Immune to physical damage. *Battleblow - Add another layer of multiplicative Damage, giving him a 38% chance at ATK up to 18,000 with Impact. *Immunity - Protection against Spells and Lock-Down Effects. *Sacrifice - Drastically increase his base stats, but lower the potential of Warlust. It is never recommended that you meld a Magic-type ability to creatures specialized in damaging Neanders, as this will activate the powerful Spiky Bits and Spiky Armor Hero Talents. Despite Cloudburst and Frostbite adding a great deal of utility to regular decks, it defeats the purpose of Centaur Chief by making him dangerous to use against Neanders. It is recommended that you hold onto this card. Acquiring Centaur Chief Centaur Chief is acquired primarily through Mazes. He is also found somewhat regularly in Faen Booster Packs. You may also rarely win this card from Lucky Spin, Gem Bags, Coupon Bags and high levels of the Gauntlet. A copy of Centaur Chief can be purchased through the "Map Guide" Booster for Explorer's Gate Map 4, along with a Treant Elder and multiple Essences. This booster costs 350 Gems and is generally considered a good value. Skills *Miasma 8 **Increases ATK by 120% against Neanders. *Block 7 (Lv 5) **Reduces DMG taken from basic attacks by 175. *Warlust 5 (Lv 10) **Increases ATK by 75% if the enemy Creatures's HP is higher. Pictures E-CentaurChief.jpg F-CentaurChief_Backdrop.png Power Chart Strategies and Tactics The Strategy and tactics using Centaur Chief is to kill your opponent as soon as possible. As mention above he will be benefited if face Neander faction,thanks to his low HP and his skill (Miasma and Warlust), he can kill Neander creature in one go,including Venom Tyrant with Sacrificed on. He also become a fearsome creature if melded with frost armor because Block doesn't always get activated he'll easily get killed when he couldn't kill on first attempt or when he killed the first creature and the next creature moved in front of him so, frost armor would be a nice addition for him and with proper talent from 5* Heroes such as battlecry,war hungry and berserk altogether he can put up 100k damage to Neander creature. The downsides of unmelded Centaur Chief are,he only effective againts Neander,susceptible to magic damage and easily get killed if facing enemy with high ATK. So,melded him frost armor as melding ideas mentions will make him survive for another round. but,using battleblow wouldn't hurt also. As become opponent he doesn't hurt that much,place the card (except Neander) after his turn and add some creature with magic and he'll easily get killed. Category:Anti-Neander Creatures Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Battleblow Carrier